Percy Jackson Going Crazy
by menago57
Summary: Some heroes goes missing after a new threat arrives on earth after being away for a while will they be sane or completely insane?


**I don't own PJO or HoO only doing this once**

**Chapter 1**

**3rd person pov:**

There is crazy people out there some are totally psychopathic. There is a few demigods out there that are slowly going insane from torture some of the torturers are not from this planet or even from this universe.

The demigods that are being tortured are as following.

**Brian Thor Dreyer Son of Artemis**

(before you ask in this story she's not a virgin goddess Hera and Hestia also have children every now and then)

**He's a werewolf** he has Hebe, Hecate, Jana Vilkas, Maddie Smith, Katie Gardner, Erica Reyes, Cora Hale, Leah Clearwater, Lupa and Hemera **(he's only met Hebe, Katie, Lupa, Hecate and Herrera only 2 times each.)** as mates because the Fates has plans for him and others.

**Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon** **~werewolf~** **(Brian Bit him)**Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Nike, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade and Artemis are his mates.

**Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades ****~Hellhound~** **(Brian Bit him)** Chris Rodriguez, Luke Castellan, Will Solace, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez are his mates.

**Zak and Boyd Landersov Sons of Artemis.** **Wereolves** **(Bitten by Brian)**

**Tyler Boyd Son of Hera (Werefox)** **(Bitten by Brian)**

**Sarah Acosta daughter of Poseidon** **(Werefox)** **(Bitten by Percy)**

**Dwight Logan Son of Apollo,****(Werewolf)** **(Bitten by Brian)**

**Dwayne Wagner Son of Demeter,****(Werewolf)** **(Bitten by Percy)**

**Mika Scott Daughter of Zeus,****(Hellhound)** **(Bitten by Sarah)**

**Danyelle Sharp Daughter of Apollo****(Werewolf/Werefox Hybrid)** **(Born that way)**

**Eli Yunker Son of Ares (Werewolf)** **(Bitten by Percy)**

**Kip Jackson Son of Poseidon (Werefox)** **(Bitten by Percy)**

They get tortured everyday and nobody notices them missing

Zeus says that they are all on top secret quest for him but even he doesn't know how bad it is.

Zeus sent Percy, Nico, Brian,Tyler and Dwayne **(The camps best fighters) **on a recon misson.

Zeus heard about these creature that arrived on the planet that's from another universe and wanted to see if they were threats of not so he sent the first team out. But after 6 months with no answer from them he sent Kip, Eli, Mika, Danyelle, Sarah, and Dwight as back up.

Dwight is there if Incase they are injured badly. After another 6 months without word on either team Zeus was at his end and it just so happened that Artemis's twins Zak and Boyd were walking by and agreed to go help. And again No response. Zeus then decided to not send anyone to look for them.

That obviously didn't go well with Artemis, Her hunters, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Demeter and Hera but Zeus didn't budge.

**Artemis PoV: **

It's been 4 years since I've seen Brian and 3 years since I've seen Zak or Boyd I miss my sons they always made me and my hunters laugh.

I sigh and was about to go to my tent when my wolves started howling loudly waking all my hunters up.

I run towards my wolves and gasp in shock at what I saw.

I saw Nico Di Angelo, Eli Yunker and Kip Jackson. They look like they are going crazy, They are all bloody and speaking very quickly and laughing like a crazy person.

I called Apollo and we flashed to Olympus and after a while we had to called Dionysus to heal them from insanity.

After 3 weeks they don't even talk to anyone and curl up in a ball in corner (Nico), Punch Walls (Eli) or sleep and flinch, cry out in pain and start punching them self (Kip).

It took them 6 months to finally talk and when they did it scared me shitless

"Brian, Percy, Tyler, Zak, Boyd, Dwayne and Dwight are being tortured to this minute very very badly. Percy and Brian take most of it. Brian by far has the worst. He's been raped multiple times by the Leader of whoever they are and if he doesn't comply he gets tortured and while he's being tortured he gets raped by that fucker." Nico says shivering

"He's raped all of us. But he likes Brian because... Well I don't know why but he likes Brian and Brian doesn't have much time. Whoever they are made him immortal and he's becoming blind and he's almost broken if he breaks he'll fade" Eli says flinching.

"The Leader knows we escaped and is looking for us and Sarah, Mika and Danyelle. We haven't found them yet but they are out there and the Leader is looking for us. Brian and Percy are scared and we all them nothing really scares them." Kip says whispering looking around scared as if the Leader is going to appear out of thin air.

**Danyelle's PoV:**

Sarah, Mika and I are currently in hiding in a hotel in Philadelphia scared shitless. If this dude catches us it's more torturing they would torture our friends in front of us again.

I can't do it again Brian looked like a actual puppet. He had wires on his eyes keeping them open all the time, on his jaw he can't really speak. They pulled all his teeth out and when he resists he gets tortured and while he's being tortured the Leader shoved his nasty dick either inside Brian's ass or his mouth. I could tell if Brian could he'd castrate him but Brian is powerless there in Alaska.

"We need to go to Olympus and get help." Mika says in her Russian accent.

"How? Zeus is too chicken shit to do anything. Why do you think he sent them first then after 6 months of no word he sends us?" Sarah yells ignoring them thunder rumbling in the background.

"All I'm saying is that they need help!

I'm not going to watch my friends be tortured like that again. I mean who tortures people just because their parents doesn't approves of them being gay?" Mika says and asks

"Obviously the Leader duh!" I say

8 months later Iris calls us and says Nico, Kip, and Eli got out and to meet up with them on Olympus.

We told our story's to the council as the fates flash in with the rest of them but is holding Brian, Percy and Tyler.

Brian's form is flickering I hear Hades gasp "He's fading!" he yells as Apollo and Hestia heals him. Brian wakes up and is screaming bloody murder and is choking Apollo.

"Brian! Please stop sweety momma's here. Your safe now." Artemis says to him calming him down somewhat.

The fates then say " All hail Brian The 15th Olympian the God of Wolves, Foxes, Lions, Eclipses, Volcanoes, Loyalty and Supernatural." They Flash out after Brian is situated on the rules of being a god, on his throne and after the fates say he's not bond by the rules of the gods and can interact with mortals.

Please review


End file.
